Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Timon's New Friends Part 2". Plot (Pimon and Tumbaa get up on the grass and begins to leave the park, Meanwhile at Hakuna Village, Everyone was planning to eat grubs and in the campfire, there were meerkats eating) *Meerkat #1: This is the best snack i ever had. *Meerkat #2: I know and this is going to be amazing! (Ma, Uncle Max, and Rafiki arrive to tell everyone to report to the waterfall) *Ma: Everyone and report to the waterfall for a very announcement. (Then, all of the meerkats begin to go to the waterfall. Everyone is all here and Ma stand on a rock) *Ma: Attention everyone, we have bad news. TIMON IS MISSING! (Then everyone begins to panic that, Timon is missing and the camera moves left to Iron Joe whining) *Iron Joe: THE HYENAS ARE BACK, THE HYENAS ARE BACK, THE HYENAS ARE BACK! *Ma: Iron Joe, relax yourself and your tail is much better. Don't ever complain anymore. *Iron Joe: NO, THERE IS A LION NAMED SCAR! HE IS BACK TO BRING OUT THE HYENAS FOR REVENGE AND WE'RE ALL DOOMED! *Ma: Joe, he is eaten by the hyenas and they got burned during the battle of Pride Rock. *Iron Joe: NO, HE WILL TAKE OVER OUR JUNGLE AND HAVE EVERYTHING BURNED! *Uncle Max: Guards take him! I can't have his nonsense. *Meerkat Guard #1: Sure and let's get him to the prison cave. (The Meerkat Guards take Iron Joe) *Iron Joe: NO, LET ME GO! I'M TEAMING UP WITH MA! (The Meerkat Guards with Iron Joe left) *Ma: Sorry everyone. I was a bit confused with this guy over there and we are going to The Tree of Life. *Rafiki: And i will do some magic to get to the Animal World. (Everyone cheers that, everyone is going to the Animal World) *Meerkat Guard #1: Did you hear that? *Meerkat Guard #2: Yeah and let's go. *Meerkat Guard #1: WAIT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT IRON JOE! *Iron Joe: I am calm. I'm coming too and we are going to stop those predators. *Meerkat Guard #2: Yeah and let's go. *Meerkat Guard #1: We're coming Uncle Max! (The screen changes to Monty, Mabu, and Mishka walking) *Mabu: Hey Monty, are you excited on going to the Animal World? *Monty: Yes and Timon is out there. *Mishka: But, he is our nephew and he is not in our meeting today. *Monty: I know. He wasn't there and we have to save him. *Mabu: You're right Monty. He is with Pumbaa and a enemy he had from the past. *Monty: Yeah and we are going to save him. (When everyone begin their jounery to find The Tree of Life, Meanwhile at the Animal World at Pat and Stan's house, everyone was sitting for a snack after they watched The Lion King movie) *Timon: Man, i had a good time watching it. *Pumbaa: At least, it was good. *Stan: Pretty fun. *Pat: Well Martha, do you remember the good times when me and Stan are camping? And i was afriad of zombies! My friend Stan thinks that i am a zombie but, it wasn't me. *Aunt Martha: I love your backstory and how about Timon? *Timon: Okay and i have a backstory when i live in my meerkat colony. Those hyenas were sent by Scar and tries to eat my fellow meerkats. When my uncle got his tail eaten, the hyenas won and now, everyone in my colony doesn't even like me. After all. I have to find my home. *Pat: *before he cries* That was the saddest story i had ever heard about. *begins to cry* *Timon: Don't cry Pat and i found my dream home with no predators. *Pat: *stop crying* Really? *Timon: Yes and it has everything with no worries and a title name called "Hakuna Matata". *Pat: YAY! AND HAKUNA MATATA! *Stan: Hakuna Matata? What's that? *Pumbaa: I told you that before and it means no worries. *Stan: Oh and i remember. *Aunt Martha: I want to go there and it is a real place. *Timon: It's not and you can only go to my dimension. My dimension is where Simba and his pride live and it's far far away from the Jungle Oasis. *Aunt Martha: Never mind and i should go by now. *Pat: WHAT? DON'T GO MARTHA! *Aunt Martha: Sorry. But my bus is here at your house. Pat and Stanley, i will see you tomorrow for a visit. *Pat: Okay and bye. Take care. (Everyone begins to say bye to Martha as the bus arrives from her. Aunt Marth get on the bus as the bus door closes and begins to leave off at her house.) *Stan: That was quick and let's go to Professor Chi-Chi's house by now. *Timon: Who Professor Chi-Chi? *Stan: Professor Chi-Chi is a scientist who invented his creations like when i invented the Hair Button that will make your hair grow. When i grow Pat's nose hair, it made me laugh *begins to laugh*. *Pat: *get angry* GRRRRR!! I REALLY HATE HAVING MY HAIR LONG AND YOU MADE ME SNEEZE STAN! *Stan: But Pat, you're my friend and we remember each other when we were babies. *Timon: Gosh, you don't have to scream like that. *Pat: Sorry, i was getting nervous. *Stan: It's okay to get nervous. We all have issues. *Timon: Yeah, like throwing a napkin away in the garbage. *Pat: So how was the inventions Professor Chi-Chi have? *Pumbaa: Sweet. Can we go to Professor Chi-Chi's house like when you mentioned the name of it. *Stan: Sure and let's go. *Timon: Okay. Let's get movin'. (When Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan left the house, they went outside as Timon saw Professor Chi-Chi's house that is next to Stuart's car, that look like a house) *Timon: Hey, what is that? *Pat: That Stuart's house and let visit him for a minute. *Timon: Okay. Let's bring your friend and my friend with you. *Pat: Okay but i don't want you to go inside of his house. *Timon: Sure. No mistakes after all. (When Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan went to Stuart house, Pat knock on the door) *Pat: Hello Stuart and you must be there. *Stuart: *opens the door and see Pat, Stan, Timon, and Pumbaa* Hi guys, and who are you're new friends? *Pat: Stuart, meet Timon and Pumbaa. *Timon: Hello there and you must be a meerhog or something? *Stuart: Meerhogs? I don't know what that is? But nice to meet you. I am a sloth. *Pumbaa: Well, do you want to join Hakuna Matata? *Stuart: Hakuna Matata? What's that? *Stan: He don't know everything. *Timon: Hakuna Matata means no worries and i heard of it in Rafiki's Ancient Tree. *Stuart: Oh, i heard of it before since i was out for vacation. *Stan: Well Stuart, we have enemies named Pimon and Tumbaa. They are there in this world and we have to stop them. Can you join our group? *Stuart: No thanks and- *fall asleep* *Timon: Hey, wake up. *Pumbaa: Are you tired or something? *Stan: Pumbaa. He's a sloth and they are always lazy like turtles. *Pat: Guys, can we go to Professor Chi-Chi's house by now? *Stan: No Pat and we have a problem. *Timon: Don't worry and i will help it. *do a fu kick to Stuart and close the door with magic* *Pat, Stan and Pumbaa: TIMON! IT'S OUR FRIEND! *Timon: What? I'm sorry everyone and i will never do it again. *Pumbaa: Well Timon, it's okay and let's go to Professor Chi-Chi's house to discover what's happening to our jungle. *Timon: It's all right and we will stop Pimon and Tumbaa. (In Professor Chi-Chi's house (or his lab), Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan are waiting on the door from Professor Chi-Chi) *Timon: Are we going to knock on the door or what? *Pat: Yes. I will do it. *knocks* Hello Professor Chi-Chi and are you there? *Professor Chi-Chi: *open the door* Yes and come in. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan enters Professor Chi-Chi's house) *Professor Chi-Chi: Welcome to my lab and you brought that meerkat and warthog in. *Pat: Well, there names are Timon and Pumbaa. *Professor Chi-Chi: Which Timon? Which Pumbaa? *Stan: Timon is a meerkat and Pumbaa is a warthog *Professor Chi-Chi: Good. They look familiar and they look like the buffed ones of them. *Timon: It's our enemies Pimon and Tumbaa and we have to stop them. *Professor Chi-Chi: Pimon and Tumbaa? *Pat: Well professor, they look like them and they are in this world so you have to find out where they are? *Professor Chi-Chi: Sorry guys, i have to power up something so i have to get you guys back later. *Timon: What? We're out? *Pumbaa: Don't take us. *Professor Chi-Chi: Oh, as Professor Chi-Chi said, i'm taking you back to the wild. *Timon: Aww, and why don't *show the grub to Chi-Chi* you eat one of my grubs? *Professor Chi-Chi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *Pat and Stan: GROSS! *Pumbaa: Finally and show Chi-Chi about this. *Professor Chi-Chi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Pumbaa: Wait a minute, Timon? Did he just scream like a girl? *Timon: Well, i never heard a rat screaming than getting beated up at Meerkat Colony High School. *Professor Chi-Chi: *become furious* PAT, STAN, GET THEM OUT OF MY LAB AND FIND THEM IN THE JUNGLE OASIS NOW! *Pat: Who? *Professor Chi-Chi: THOSE ANIMALS! *Stan: BUT PIMON AND TUMBAA ARE IN THIS DIMENSION! *Professor Chi-Chi: I DON'T CARE AND GET OUT! *Timon: Then, you kick us out. *Pat, Stan and Pumbaa: TIMON, NO! (When Professor Chi-Chi kicks Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan out of his house, they ended up in a beach when they all fall off in the water. They begin to land in the water.) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 10) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 8) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters